


sleepless nights and empty touches

by hyucklesss



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), gundham and kazuichi cant sleep, very short and brief oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklesss/pseuds/hyucklesss
Summary: “do you regret it?” gundham whispered.souda blinked. if he was taken aback from the question, he didn’t show it.“i would be a monster if i didn’t,” he responded.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	sleepless nights and empty touches

**Author's Note:**

> VERY very short and brief oneshot (if you even want to call it that).
> 
> it’s literally 3 am on a school night and i should be sleeping but i saw a fan art of gundham on pinterest and i suddenly felt like writing.
> 
> NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE IM SORRY. i didn’t even intend for kazuichi to be in this but i just kinda went along with whatever tf my brain wanted to write about, also this was just supposed to be for me as a quick short scene i wanted to write based off a picture but i just ended up posting it here so it wouldn’t go to waste (???) idk if anyone will read it though but Ok.
> 
> BTW this is set in time Before the events of danganronpa: goodbye despair, when the characters were the remnants of despair.
> 
> okay anyways here, hope you enjoy (?). some of it probably doesn’t even make any sense but i’ll doubt many people will read it so !! okay i won’t keep u for long bye bye

devastating thoughts racked at his brain, haunting his mind and making it impossible for gundham to sleep.

it was a daily thing — the nightmares — something that became the normality to him after the despair that wreaked the world following the horrendous deeds he performed with the remnants of despair.

he told himself to not think so much about it, demanding the side of him that hated himself for the killings to just shut up and take it, take it and accept it as part of who he was; it never made sense to him.

the nightmares became fueled by the despair he himself inflicted on the world, and it turned back each time to take revenge on its owner that caused it in the first place.

it was a double-edged sword.

gundham shivered, body limp on the mattress, the devas of destruction fast asleep to his right. it was cold. the air that night had dropped to a freezing temperature, yet gundham refused to pull a blanket over his numb skin.

despite the cold wind that wrapped itself around his body, sweat trickled past his temple like a glob of ice, sending goosebumps down his arms and legs. his hair fell across his face, matted and damp like he just ran a marathon in 90 degree weather. 

although he was awake now, the nightmare still left traces in his mind, blurry but still present, not keen on disappearing and letting the man rest for once in his damn life.

gundham kept his eyes shut, even when he heard the door to his room creak open, the padding of bare feet on his wood floor making its way towards his bed. he knew by the moment the person sat on the mattress and the bed dipped that it was kazuichi.

he would ask why he was still awake at this time, after an exhausting day of wreaking havoc, but it was unlike souda to give a direct answer.

“move over, for fuck’s sake. i can’t sleep,” he said groggily, voice filled with fatigue.

gundham barely budged, but kazuichi still pressed forward, sliding between the devas of destruction and gundam’s half-asleep body.

“god, do you ever keep a blanket?”

kazuichi kept talking as if gundham was willing to respond. he looked asleep, chest rising and falling rhythmically, but souda knew him too well for him not to realize that he was wide awake, searching for sleep just as he was.

nightmares were a normality, not just to gundham, but to all of the remnants of despair. some sane part of them was still beating behind the hypnotic cloud that fogged their mind ever since junko enoshima’s reign.

kazuichi pressed closer, as if it’ll bring any warmth between both their cold bodies, but he had always been reluctant in that sense. gundham let the boy wrap himself around him.

he felt his frigid skin against his, the mild scent of his rosemary shampoo wafting from his spiky hair that tickled the bottom of gundham’s neck, the ragged breathing that filled the air. he wanted to say something, because he knew kazuichi needed him to, after what happened that day.

yet, gundham stayed silent.

kazuichi’s finger traced his scarred arm, dipping along the dents and crevices that littered his skin. it was cold to the touch, like the rest of his body, but gundham didn’t mind the contact. he felt souda’s thumb rub against one of the longer scratches that ran down his inner bicep.

kazuichi didn’t say anything, but he knew how vulnerable gundham was and how careful he was of exposing the scars on his left arm. kazuichi was the only person gundham allowed to lay eyes on it.

souda continued tracing along the skin of his arm, playing with gundham’s fingers, desperate for warmth as he pressed even closer.

it confused gundham as to why kazuichi chose from time to time to stay in his room, to sleep with him, when he knew well enough how cold it tended to get and how he always slept on a sheet less mattress with nothing but a deflated pillow, even when he could be sleeping in the comfort of his own room, with a couple of blankets that did more than warm him for the night.

kazuichi went out of his way to stay with gundham, sacrificing his own comfort just to give it to him.

gundham noticed the nightmare began to retrieve back to the darkness of his mind, mostly gone but still faintly present behind his eyelids. he didn’t want to think about it anymore. he opened his eyes the first time that night, to get rid of the remaining images of the dead bodies he was responsible for that tainted his thoughts.

kazuichi was looking up at him, eyelids heavy with sleep, pink lofts of hair falling across his forehead.

“do you regret it?” gundham whispered.

souda blinked. if he was taken aback from the question, he didn’t show it.

“i would be a monster if i didn’t,” he responded.

gundham hummed, satisfied with the answer.

he closed his eyes again, but could still see the pained expression on kazuichi’s face. he hated this, too. hated what they did.

the faint smell of blood still lingered the air, even after the countless showers. it wouldn’t ever go away, no matter how hard gundham tried.

he felt kazuichi’s thin fingers snake between his, grasping his hand eagerly, tightly. his palm was clammy, but so was his, and he felt oddly comforted from the slight warmth of souda’s hand.

they fell asleep, but gundham still despised how he could still taste the metallic flavor of someone’s else’s blood on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> if you ended up reading this and managed to understand somewhat of whatever i just wrote, i applaud you. here have some cookies 🍪🍪🍪
> 
> leave kudos n comments if you liked it ig !!!
> 
> if you want to see the picture i based the scene off, click [here](https://pin.it/1KRdt9R)


End file.
